Ultimate Bachlorette, Kagome!
by IloveKenwatanabe
Summary: Tired of watching kagome Being abused by Inuyasha, Sango devises a plan. She plans a trip with her Kagome and some of the hottest anime guys!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would just LOVE to hold a claim on Edward or Sesshy or any other kawaii anime guys in this Fic I cant and I never will. I own nothing.

Chapter one: THE ULTIMATE BACHLORETTE! KAGOME!

"Wake up Kagome!" Sango said as she rushed over and poured some water over sleeping Kagome. Kagome coughed as some water entered her mouth.

"Why? Leave me alone, five more hours…." She mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. Sighing, Sango reached for the blanket and yanked the sheets away from her causing kagome to whimper in defeat. "Your days of being single are over! As your best friend I can no longer stand silently as you are continually abused by your sick two timing boyfriend." Sango announced proudly, striking a somewhat heroic pose.

"And as YOUR best friend, I can no longer stand watch as you are continually harassed by your hentai boyfriend" Kagome smirked. Sango turned a deep shade of red, revenge was truly sweet.

"Even if I myself was tired of this whole me Kikyo and Inuyasha thing, who am I to say anything about it?" Kagome sighed sadly turning over in bed.

"Well you see kagome I sort of…." Sango laughed nervously, unsure of how Kagome would react to her news. "What is it Sango… What did you do now?" Kagome asked, she really wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"It's nothing bad really, I just planned a vacation for you me and a bunch of guys I know" Sango smiled, a forced smile.

"and who are these guys?" kagome asked weakly.

"Oh! I even made a list! Here!" Sango smiled handing a piece of pink paper to Kagome.

LIST:

Sesshomaru Taisho

Inuyasha Taisho

Edward Elric

Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Daisuke Niwa

Dark

Len Tao

Yoh Asakura

Kira Yamato

Athrun Zala

Kagome looked at Sango. "A vacation, which has the sole purpose of putting me together with one of these guys" Kagome said slowly. "Yep! To mount Fuji hot springs for 2 months!" Sango exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Wait, Is Miroku coming?" Kagome asked as she watched her friends face redden at the mention of the monk's name. "I couldn't possibly…. Well… yes" Sango said looking away, embarrassed that she actually allowed a hentai to come along on a HOTSPRING vacation.

Looking at her watch Sango exclaimed. "Oh great! We have to get to Sesshomaru's house in an hour! He's going to give us a ride, well all of us really, and guess whose sitting beside him the whole way there?" Sango smiled as she nudged Kagome playfully.

"I cant believe you actually got SESSHOMARU the ice prince to come along on this" Kagome smiled as she looked at her friend. "Well they don't exactly know the purpose of the whole trip" Sango trailed off, waiting for Kagome's outburst.

"SANGO! You didn't even tell them!" Kagome yelled. "Well… I didn't want to make it seem like one of those reality shows…." Sango said nervously.

"Well you did a pretty bad job at that, coz I'm already starting to feel the star of a show called "Ultimate Bachlorette" Starring kagome Higurashi." She sighed. "You COULD HAVE told me about this in advance you know, I don't even know what I'm going to wear to this." Kagome said as she walked over to her closet, which was filled to the brim with clothes of all kinds. Sango smirked, she had definitely come prepared for this. She reached into her suit case and pulled out two kimono's they were different colors, but they had the same designs nonetheless. She tossed one over to kagome, who smiled and took it gratefully.

Slipping it on Kagome looked at herself in a mirror, the pink Kimono really did match her. She opened her closet which was usually filled with clothes, now reduced to nothing.

Looking over her shoulder she said " Sango what did you do" Sango laughed nervously, well I sort of packed your things for you, seeing as I'm such a good friend." She explained.

Sango grabbed Kagome and rushed out the door, seeing as they were mere minutes from being late.

Sorry short chappy people No flames Vote on your favorite pairing, suggest any new ones I was so sleepy I could write anymore.


	2. Meeting everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything….

Chapter two Meeting everyone

Kagome raised her hand up to the button next to the door and rang Sesshomaru's door bell twice. The large doors swung open and a little girl flung herself towards kagome, sealing her in a choking hug. "Good morning Rin" Kagome smiled as she picked Rin up and held her in her arms.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Rin misses you!" She said clinging even tighter to Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama has been working hard with his company lately" Rin said sadly. "Sometimes I wish I had an oka-san, someone like you!" Rin said happily. "Then Rin could have an Otou- san and an Oka-san! You and Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed excitedly.

"Keh, Shut up will you? Like Kagome would ever marry a heartless bastard like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said stepping out to greet kagome.

"Don't talk to Rin like that, Inuyasha, you're the one I would never marry." Kagome said seriously as she set Rin down.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Inuyasha said stepping menacingly towards her.

"Don't pretend that I don't know" Kagome sighed looking at him wearily. "Inuyasha, I've known you've been cheating on me with my cousin Kikyo" She told him, she wasn't heartbroken as usual, but instead she showed an '_I really don't care what the heck you do' _Kind of attitude.

Inuyasha's fuzzy ears fell, flat against his head. "Kagome, give me another chance" He said softly looking up to see Kagome with a somewhat evil grin on her face.

Sango stood filming the whole thing. Kagome slapped him. A wide grin spread across Sango's face. "I applaud you Kagome, for finally giving Inuyasha what he deserves. Rin walked over to sango.

"Are you happy that Uncle got slapped?" She asked innocently, she could not understand the concept of cheating nor could she understand why Kagome seemed so upset.

"As a matter of fact, I'm quite happy, you see, your uncle over there has been a very bad boy. He always hurts kagome's feelings by liking her cousin more than her." Sango explained as simply as she could.

"Oh! Rin sees!" She walked over to Inuyasha and delivered another slap to his face. " Uncle, That's what you get for hurting my Okasan!" Rin announced proudly as she ran over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru finally came down the stairs with his suit case in hand. "Inuyasha, what on earth are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously, as soon as he saw the slap marks on his face he knew right away. But there was something on Inuyasha's face that shocked him, beside the expressions of remorse and the stains of tears. It was the mark of a hand much smaller than Kagome's.

Looking towards Rin Sesshomaru said, "Rin did you slap your uncle?" Rin nodded happily. "I couldn't help it! He was hurting my okasan!" She told him stiffly. "What are you talking about Rin, you don't have an Okasan." Told her as he got down on one knee to stand at her level.

"Rin has an okasan now!" She announced proudly.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Kagome" She replied simply as she rushed over to Kagome and dragged her hand over to Sesshomaru and place their hands together. Kagome's face reddened as she yanked her hand away from Sesshomaru's.

"Who told you this" Sesshomaru said, as he pondered why Kagome had taken her hand away from his so suddenly. "I did!" Rin said. "Kagome, don't you want to be my okasan?" Rin asked tearfully.

"Of course I do" Kagome said patting Rin's head fondly. "You see Rin, If you want to have both an okasan and an otousan, they actually have to love each other." Kagome explained.

"You don't love otousan?" Rin asked, hoping she would say she loved Sesshomaru. "It's not that I don't love him, it's that he doesn't love me." Kagome replied softly. Sesshomaru's youkai hearing was able to hear what she said, and he looked at her, his eyes flooded with emotion, but she couldn't see, she refused to look him in the eye.

"Kagome" – Before Sesshomaru could finish what he was going to say, the door bell rang. Kagome rushed to open the door. Outside stood all those people Sango had invited.

The moment they saw Kagome, they all shared the exact same thoughts which are as follows, _'Whoa, that girl looks pretty cute, hey I wonder if she's available' _Even Sasuke and Len were thinking what rite now, how utterly shocking.

Kagome looked at all of them nervously, only about four could pass as the same age that she was but the rest looked far older than she.

"Well, hi, I guess" Kagome said nervously, as all of them stepped inside. "Well Sesshomaru, how exactly do you expect all these people to fit in your car?" Kagome said looking back at Sesshomaru. "I don't, I already have arrangements and we're taking a private bus over there, and trust me, It's not any ordinary school bus, it should be here soon, in the meantime you should all make yourselves comfortable, if you are hungry one of my chefs will cater to your needs" Sesshomaru said.

Popping up in front of Sesshomaru, Sango said "Well let's all head to the living room, sit in a circle and tell everyone about themselves" Sango lead the large group over to the living room, Kagome trailed slowly behind, holding Rin's hand.

"Kagome, I suggest you go first" Sango said as she nodded to Kagome, some sort of signal telling Kagome to start.

"Well, my name is Kagome, Higurashi… I'm 15 years old… I'm a miko…. I love archery and I'm single?" kagome said as she looked down on her lap. Rin spoke up. "She's my okasan and Sesshomaru-sama is my otousan!" She exclaimed proudly. "Shhh, Rin-chan, I told you, he doesn't love me" Kagome told Rin, Dampening her spirit as she slumped back down.

"My name's Edward Elric and I'm 15 and a state Alchemist! I can transmutate Metal objects" He said as He slammed his hands to the ground and created a metal rose for Kagome and stood up to hand it to her. "Aww, How thoughtful of you, Edward –kun" She said fondly leaning over to kiss him lightly on the cheek, taking the rose gratefully.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm a jounin level ninja from the forest hidden in the leaves. I like reading my book, make out paradise, and I have the sharingan in one eye." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm 15….. I'll kill my brother one day and restore my clan" He said simply looking over to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like RAMEN! I'm going to become HOKAGE one day and people will respect me….. I hate Sasuke!' He said shooting a mean glare towards the blue haired boy, who sat with a passive look on his face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…. I like…." She blushed and looked towards Sasuke. "My dream is….." Again she blushed and looked towards Sasuke. Instead of continuing on with this nonsense they decided to continue on.

"My name's Daisuke Niwa I'm also 15… Whenever I have…. Well…. If I do anything… I'm a Tenshi, and my alter ego is Phantom thief Dark." He blushed, looking at Kagome, She was much prettier than Riku or Risa. He changed, this always happened when he felt this way, thus dark came into the picture.

"Hey, Kagome, my name's Dark". He said pointing to himself, everyone was mesmerized. Daisuke was telling the truth, he really did have an alter ego.

Kagome blushed, and from somewhere inside of Dark, Daisuke saw. "damn It Dark! Let me out!" Daisuke said, he felt oddly jealous. How come Dark could always make girls do that with his so called "Charm".

"I'm Len and I'm a shaman, is there really anything else you need to know?" The arrogant boy said, his brown haired friend hit him on the back of the head. "Don't worry, he's like that all the time" he smiled.

"Anyways, my name is Yoh and I'm a shaman too I'm 15" he said, smiling towards kagome; she saw the smile on his face was true and sincere; she was starting to like him already. "Nice to meet you Asakura-san" She smiled.

"I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. I'm a mobile suit pilot and a first generation coordinator, I really, hate war." He smiled softly. Kagome could really tell he had been through a lot ever since the war between the coordinators and the naturals.

"I'm Athrun Zala, I'm 16 and a coordinator also, I also pilot mobile suits" He said smiling ruefully.

Miroku suddenly popped out of a random corner and ran up to Kagome and said. "Will you bear my children?"

"We've been through this before Miroku, no means no" Kagome told him, before she could Finish she felt a familiar hand on her backside. SLAP and that ended it for Miroku. Sango helped him up, despite his hentai mind, thoughts and actions, she still loved the hentai monk.

"Well now everyone knows everyone" Sango smiled as she threw Miroku down on one of the leather couches.

"The bus has arrived" Sesshomaru announced, the fact that he just randomly popped out of no where and the fact that his voice was just so damn cold scared everyone, except for Sasuke, who himself had the same voice.

"otousan!" Rin said as she ran up to her father with her cute little pink suitcase in hand. "Come! I want to sit with you and Okasan!" She smiled brightly. Sesshomaru cursed himself silently, for letting himself turn soft at the young girl's plea. After loading their stuff into the busses' storage compartment they climbed into the car. Kagome picked the seat in the back, Sesshomaru literally pushed Ed aside so that he may have a chance to sit beside Kagome.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ed wailed, he really wanted to sit beside Kagome. "Well I'm sorry boy, you were so short I barely saw you past my laptop" Sesshomaru lied, he smirked on the inside as he watched Ed scream. "I ain't no pipsqueak!"

Kagome felt pity for the poor boy and decided to let him sit beside her. "Come here, you could sit beside me." Kagome said as she moved closer to the window so that Ed could have a seat beside her. Sango smiled inwardly, her plan unfolding inside her mind, a mind which was filled with many evil thoughts…..

"Your name is Edward right?" Kagome asked, gracing him with one of her heart warming smiles.

"yeah, but you can just call me Ed" He explained as he took a seat beside her. "Don't mind Sesshomaru, he likes to pick on other people especially that guy over there" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha. Ed nodded.

"Anyways, thanks a lot for that rose you gave me earlier" Kagome smiled as she fingered the rose in her hand. "It's beautiful really, being an alchemist must really take a lot of work" Kagome smiled.

"It does, but if you abuse it, It could really turn on you " Ed smiled sadly as he revealed his metal arm to her. Kagome ran her fingers over the metal and smiled. " you know it's pretty cool" Kagome said, Ed blushed. Rin popped her head out of a random corner and said. "Okasan, there's a boy over there, he's crying" She said softly.

"it seems he received a call from a friend, he fiancé Lacus Clyne, was just killed earlier this morning" Sesshomaru told her.

"Poor guy, he must be going through a lot right now" Kagome whispered as she watched him look out the window, trying to be the tough soldier everyone thought he was, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

To Be continued…….

Well that's it people! I like Lacus too but I needed a bridge Kagome could cross to get to Kira…. Anyways Please no flames, If you have nothing good to say please don't say it!

Onegai for reading!

Yuya Shiina (Sesshomaru's obsessive fangirl)


End file.
